


seven

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Child Death, Death, Guilt, assisted suicide implied, i wrote this bcus truereset on tumblr makes me emotional over the souls, my take on the souls, self harm mentions, this uses the "all souls could save/load" theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first was easy.
The last was determined.





	

The first died easily. A quick piercing through their chest and they were gone. Asgore killed them furiously and mercilessly, the grief and pain of losing his children still fresh. Humans had taken them away, why should they be shown mercy? They would have told him too, they always hated humans. His heart throbbed for a second when he saw their soul and had his first doubts when he realized how kind they probably were. 

 

The second held their own. They dodged his trident and fire magic but in the end, they too gave up. They held out their arms and told him to make it quick, because they were just so tired. He didn’t look as he killed them. Their blood splattered against his fur and he felt his heart ache for the lost life. He shed a few tears as the royal scientist cleaned the mess up.

 

The third put up a fight. A wily and furious one, he heard she fought her way through the underground. She never actually killed anyone but she fought hard enough to make all monsters retreat. She tried so hard and kept trying and trying and trying until Asgore could feel his SOUL splintering. He killed her enough times that eventually she gave up. Asgore cried as he cleaned up the blood of his trident.

 

The fourth made Asgore regret his decision. They were no older than 12. Asgore saw his children in their bright green eyes and auburn hair. His heart ached when he saw a flash of pink scarring on their arm as he killed them, and he choked up when they didn’t even try again. Asgore found some peace in knowing they probably would have wanted this. He was the one who gently picked their body up and laid them in the coffin. He tried calling Toriel again that night, but she didnt pick up.

 

The fifth tried to make friends with him. He was a small one, his speaking still not correct and still filled with curiosity. He smiled big at Asgore as he readied himself and asked if he was Mr. King. He asked if he wanted to be friends. He never even saw the trident coming. He asked again when dying in his arms. Asgore cried over his small, broken corpse and cradled his patient soul, apologizing as he placed him in a container. He couldn’t sleep for weeks.

 

The sixth one wanted vengeance. She had heard of Asgore’s crimes from other monsters and had come to serve justice for them. She tried to fight him, but even as a teenager she was still no match. Asgore felt as guilty as she said he was, and whispered that he wanted to be held accountable for all these murders. She kept trying for the longest, loading over and over and over again. She eventually gave up, they all did. But she swore she would have him sentenced for his crimes one day. He told her he wanted to be. 

 

The seventh…. The seventh was determined. They fought back but only because they had to. They had tried hundreds of times to show mercy but it all ended in death. They were the one who brought him down to his knees, and he wanted nothing more for them to just end it. 

 

But they didn’t.

 

They saved him. They showed him mercy and kindness. They freed the monsters, they became ambassador for his people. On the surface they called him Dad and had tea with him on sundays and helped garden with him. Sometimes Asgore felt like he could see Chara in their smile or in their voice (which he didn’t hear often). Even if they never forgave him, it was all he wanted and more.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way the order is Kindness, Perseverance, Bravery, Integrity, Patience, Justice, and then Determination.
> 
> check out my tumblr @samiiieus


End file.
